<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Public appearances by Memessavedme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441333">Public appearances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memessavedme/pseuds/Memessavedme'>Memessavedme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I thought I sold my soul, but he kept the receipt [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mafia AU, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Organized Crime, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve is upset, Wedding, mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memessavedme/pseuds/Memessavedme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has to attend a wedding and watch Billy pretend to be happy with Heather to please Neil.</p>
<p>A little angsty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I thought I sold my soul, but he kept the receipt [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Public appearances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn't help but stop dead in his tracks when he saw them. Saw Billy's fake smile and her genuine one. It hurt. It physically hurt to see them like this, sitting close, his arm around her shoulder at the table. Steve looked away as if it would all disappear when he turned back again but of course it didn't. Instead he had Tommy shoving him to move out of the way so he did.</p>
<p>He walked over to the table in the back, of course he hadn't been seated on the central tables, he was a nobody but he was still invited by Mr. Hargrove himself for doing such a good job at keeping Billy in line and out of trouble. Which he of course, gratefully accepted.</p>
<p>Still he could see them from his seat. It must have been obvious he was burning a hole into the back of their heads because Tommy nudged him.</p>
<p>"What the hell is up with you today?". He asked taking a mouthful of his drink.</p>
<p>"Nothing". Steve shrugged. His arms folded on his chest as he sat back in the uncomfortable wooden chair.</p>
<p>"Yeah, whatever". With a roll of his eyes and a rather irritated expression he got up and walked over to a group of men Steve couldn't name.</p>
<p>When he had left Indiana to come to the sunny shores of California he never expected Tommy to follow him. Never expected him to already be involved in all this, to drag him into it. Never the less, there they were at the wedding of some Caporegime's daughter, sipping champagne with the entire family.</p>
<p>Being an unmade man meant he wasn't invited to the actual ceremony but the after party, probably for the best because Steve couldn't face watching Billy hold someone else like he is right now. Whisper in her ear the way he wishes he could whisper in his. Their relationship is secret. Locked away in hidden locations under the cover of night, not out in the open and comfortable like the one he was staring at. </p>
<p>Just as the place started to fill up he couldn't take it. The garden was too busy, too loud and all he could look at was them. He shot up out of his seat, very politely excused himself and made his way through the tables. Except, he had to pass them to get to the bathroom.</p>
<p>"Hey, Steve!". Billy shouted and he stopped, turned and put on a smile. He'd seen him earlier that day but only to escort him to his father's office for a meeting, nothing else. Still, it felt like too long. </p>
<p>"Hi". Steve replied walking back towards them. "How are you two?".</p>
<p>"Oh, we're having a great time!". Heather replied, sitting forward out of Billy's hold to get a drink. Her hair was up, pinned into a bun that suited her and dress was simple but still looked stunning on her, which only made Steve more agitated.</p>
<p>"You look lovely, if I may say so". Steve said gesturing to her, but he made eye contact with Billy and he saw his mask slip ever so slightly. The facade of happiness dropping for a moment before going into overdrive right in front of his eyes. </p>
<p>"Oh, thank you. You look handsome as well". She smiled before sitting back into Billy. He tightened his grip on her as he watched Steve. </p>
<p>"I really have to go, I'll talk later". Steve said and left before he could get a reply.</p>
<p>Once the cubicle door was shut he broke down. No tears fell because he couldn't leave this toilet looking like he'd been crying, but he felt his heart ache. His hands pressed flat against the wall as he let out a silent scream. God, it hurt. He knew this day was coming, he knew he'd have to watch from afar as Billy played pretend with a pretty girl to keep his father happy but actually seeing it was so much worse than he had imagined on the way there. Even worse than picking Billy up from her apartment some mornings, worse than lying alone knowing he was with her. He knew Heather, everyone knew everyone but he never expected them to look so real, so happy and it hurt. </p>
<p>"Steve?". It was Billy, his voice soft.</p>
<p>"Yeah, what?". He said trying to sound composed but it didn't cover the fact he was a mess.</p>
<p>"Come out here". He was standing by the sink when Steve opened the cubicle door and stepped out. "You okay?".</p>
<p>"What does it look like?". Steve gestured to himself before walking past him to splash cold water in his face.</p>
<p>"I know, it's shit but I have to". Billy ran his hand down Steve's arm and leant in to look him in the eyes. "It's just until we figure something out".</p>
<p>"When is that, Billy?". Steve turned and shook his head. "Two months ago you said you would sort it. Come up with a master plan to get away but nothing happened and now I have to sit watching you with her".</p>
<p>Billy cupped his face. "I know".</p>
<p>"It hurts". Steve relaxed into his hands, he missed this.</p>
<p>"I know. Do you think I like pretending like that?". Billy pulled Steve into his arms.</p>
<p>"No". Steve was on the verge of tears and he was so close to letting it happen.</p>
<p>"It's only for a little while, I told you". Billy ran his finger up Steve's spine as they rocked ever so slightly in the cold dim bathroom. "You know, without you I'd not be here". </p>
<p>"I don't believe that". Steve replied standing up straight and taking his hand. "You were fine before me".</p>
<p>"Was I? I wouldn't say waking up in drug dens was a healthy life style, Steve". He ran his finger along Steve's jaw and stopped at his chin before pulling him in for a kiss so gentle it hurt them both, saying so many things they couldn't say to each other in that moment. </p>
<p>"I love you". Steve whispered as their lips separated.</p>
<p>"I love you too". Billy smiled and it felt so good to be just them again. No looming threat of exposure, no lies, just them.</p>
<p>Steve missed sneaking out of Billy's apartment in the middle of the night, he missed the feeling of his warmth beside him when he did stay. After 6 months they realised they couldn't sleep without the other, Billy couldn't face whatever hellish images his brain would come up with if Steve wasn't curled around him. Steve would shoot awake at the slightest sound if he slept alone. After 6 months of Steve slipping out of his fire escape and getting the bus home they decided the risk of getting caught was worth it.</p>
<p>Except, now Steve couldn't stay and he hadn't for 2 weeks. 2 weeks of almost no sleep and no Billy was getting hard.</p>
<p>"Are you coming to Max's birthday next week?". Billy asked.</p>
<p>"Is Heather coming?". Steve asked him back.</p>
<p>"No, she's going away for the weekend with her family". Billy smiled.</p>
<p>"Is that so? I might have to come check on you. Make sure you're not lonely and making dumb decisions". Steve smiled as he watched Billy laugh.</p>
<p>"That sounds reasonable to me". Billy kissed him again but this time it was deeper. No tongue, surprisingly but it had weight to it. It was a promise. "You better fix that hair, pretty boy. Hagan might think you pulled some chick if you don't".</p>
<p>With that he was gone. Steve was left staring at himself in the mirror. He washed his hands, fixed his hair and went back to his table where Tommy was now sitting with Carol.</p>
<p>"Hey, didn't think you would turn up". Steve smirked as he sat down.</p>
<p>"Shut up, Steve". Tommy punched his shoulder.</p>
<p>The rest of the night flew by with ease after that. Of course, Steve had to watch Billy dance with Heather, she wasn't out to hurt anyone, he knew that but he couldn't help but be envious of the girl in Billy's arms. </p>
<p>Once the night began to slow down and everyone started to give their thanks and leave, Steve found himself in the trees at the far end of the garden. The cool air rustling their leaves. He was so deep in his own thoughts he didn't hear Billy come up behind him. "You're so beautiful when you think your by yourself". </p>
<p>"You got a secret poetry book or something?", Steve smiled. "What brings you out into the great outdoors?". Billy didn't reply, he simply lifted the cigarette between his fingers and Steve nodded. They stood like that for a while, taking in their surroundings, no touching as they were still in view of the remaining guests but just being near each other was enough. </p>
<p>"I never thanked you for sorting me out", Billy flicked the tab bud into the bushes and turned to look at Steve. "For finding me last month". </p>
<p>Steve smiled. All he wanted to do in that moment was touch him, in some way. Even just for a second but it wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth the risk or the consequences. </p>
<p>"What are you boys talking about?". Someone said behind them and he saw Billy tense up as he always did when his father was around him. For a while he thought he was always uptight and an asshole but he was only that way around the Boss, he was soft and although, still angry a lot of the time, caring when he was with Steve. He hated it when Neil was near Billy. </p>
<p>"Nothing, sir. Just taking in the scenery". Steve smiled in reply. </p>
<p>"You can't just leave your date alone at a wedding, Billy. It's irresponsible". Steve watched as Billy took in the words his father was telling him. </p>
<p>"Of course, sir. How stupid of me", Billy replied. "I'll see you later, Harrington". </p>
<p>"And you Mr. Hargrove". Steve smiled at him. Billy took his leave and went to join Heather, leaving Steve alone with his father. </p>
<p>"So, Harrington. What do you think of Miss Holloway?". Neil asked Steve taking a sip of his drink. </p>
<p>"She's a good match, sir. It's good to see him finally thinking about settling down". It was times like these he was pretty sure he knew, that he was just playing some long game to catch them in the act and do something about it, that he had figured it out but had no proof. It was also times like these that tempted the thought of just ending him right in that moment. The thought of pulling out his gun and taking him out in seconds crossed Steve's mind far too often but he of course never would, he'd be done for the second he hit the ground. He had decided he'd rather put up with the nightmare they were living then, leave Billy to clean up the mess.</p>
<p>"Me too". He didn't say anything after that. He just walked away, drink in hand back to the party. </p>
<p>Steve didn't follow, he stared into the trees for a little longer, thinking of a plan because if Billy wasn't going to come up with one, Steve was damn sure he was going to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>